Love Everything
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: How can I hate someone I rely on for everything? Is it wrong to hate, is it wrong to lose myself just because I can't live a normal life without the help of a bottle?


**Many ideas for one shots involving Silver and Mephiles have been going through my head and I can't exactly write them down. So what do I do? I smash them all together into one little fanfiction. I know it may sound confusing, but the present is italicized and the past is not.**

**Enjoy**

When I was a child I always thought that every story would have a happy ending. I would eagerly listen to the stories my mother told me, and whenever I got the chance I would read every single book in the house. I was a very happy ten-year-old, I had no problems, no fears, and I was absolutely carefree.

* * *

_I can't get my hands to stop shaking, my vision is blurring, and my skin feels as if someone has set it on fire. How am I supposed to do anything in this state? _

_I've let myself stoop to the lowest level I can think of. Crawling on my hands and knees, begging to find my one source of sanity, I have gotten nowhere in the past four years. Where did I go wrong, how could something like this happen? I am all alone._

* * *

The father I always wanted, the father that I would wish for every night before I fell asleep, he came to me at last. The kids at school told me I was past the age of having an imaginary friend, but they were wrong. They just don't understand that he is real; that he helps me through tough times. Whether it is a small trouble or a full blown problem within my being.

* * *

_Fire, where was the fire? Is there even a fire at all? It's so hot, there must be one nearby._

_I have a tight grip on my lifeline, the shaking has gotten to the point where I cannot stand up, I have to sit, and I have to concentrate, even if it is only for a moment. _

"_Where are you when I need you most?"_

* * *

Something terrible has happened over the past few months. My mother has fallen ill, I don't go to school anymore, and he hasn't shown up since my birthday. That was months ago.

I'm getting scared, what if my mother dies? What will happen to me? She's the only one I have left.

"Mom, can you hear me?" I get a shaky gasp and I smile slightly. At least she's still breathing, that is all I can hope for. She's the only thing I have left; she is my everything.

I scramble onto her bed and take her hand. She's so cold, her hand is like ice. A chill runs down my spine and I hold the hand with both of mine. I can tell something isn't right, her breathing is shallow and she won't sit up; even when I try to do so myself. Her eyes are closed; and this bothers me a great deal.

"Open your eyes…Please," She groans and slowly, her eyes open. Golden eyes like my own stare back at me, glazed over and dull. They are lifeless. She cannot speak; the ability has been lost forever. The breath that she once took halted, her eyes are wide, she cannot breathe.

I'm yelling, screaming, trying to do my best to keep her breathing. With the last of her strength she pushes me right of the bed, shaking her head. Then, a quick scream, a scream I never wanted to hear left her, and she collapsed.

For the first time in what felt like years, I let the tears of stress, anger and sadness slither down my cheeks. All these emotions bubble up in my chest, they swell me and I let them pour out. I couldn't contain them any longer.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

_I'm confused; I'm lying on my back, staring up at the sky. I do not remember the color green, I can imagine it in my mind, but I can no longer see it through my eyes. The only color I can see is red. That one color, I hate it so much. It has caused me all my pain and suffering._

_Wait a second…_

_My eyes suddenly widen, I can feel myself shake. My hand is empty. Did I pass out and drop it somewhere? I know for a fact that last time it was in my hands._

* * *

My mother's body was taken away this morning; I was told that her illness was some sort of auto immune disease; I think the doctors called it NIDS or something. They also said that it has been dormant in her body for years, it decided to spike up at the wrong time. I just nodded to them and watched them leave my home, my mother safe in a body bag. I need to get out of this place before I'm taken away. I don't want to leave anything behind, but there it is, gone before my eyes. Now, all I have to do is find that book and I will be on my way.

That book holds all the money my mother has been saving since before I was born, I heard her talk to her mother about it a few years ago. She never knew I overheard the conversation, and I know the book well.

I shut the door and walk down the small hall towards the living room. The sound of my padded feet is the only thing I hear as I confront the bookcase. My eyes skim over eat title, each color, each thickness.

But I don't see the book I'm thinking of. I only see a space in its wake.

I know she never touched it, the book stood out from all the others. It was a pale blue in color with a gold flower pattern engraved on the side. I always looked at it; I found the color combination absolutely beautiful.

I start to panic and climb up, throwing books everywhere. I pay no mind to the shattering noises or the sound of each book thumping on the living room carpet. I do however freeze at the sound of the door opening and closing, followed by footsteps. Has a caretaker of foster children come for me already? I'm too scared to move.

"Looking for something, little one?"

* * *

"_My, my, this does bring back memories. You look as if you've lost something, little one."_

_That…that voice. I know that voice anywhere._

* * *

"Mephiles?" I turn to see the one I had been hoping to see for so long. Dark grey skin with pale green stripes adorn the quills feathering out the side of his head, also going down his elbows and knees. He looks at me with half lidded eyes, I cannot tell his emotion, he does not have a mouth. Maybe he is imaginary after all. No, I cannot think like that, he _**is **_real.

I stared at him with wide eyes; in his hands is the book.

I couldn't stop the tears from coming out, I was so relieved that it was not lost after all.

"I have been looking for that all morning, where did you get it?" I suddenly feel angry, where did Mephiles get it? Has he spent the money?

His eyes sparkle with amusement and he kneels down to my level, petting my abnormal quills. He does not say anything, he just opens the book. I can feel myself grow weak in the knees with how much was actually in there. It was a phenomenal amount; I had never seen so much money in my life.

"Now what are you going to do with all this Silver? Surely you cannot handle all of this on your own," I went to speak, but Mephiles pressed a finger to my lips. "Hush pet, just come with me. Everything will be alright. You will not have to worry about anything ever again."

I never knew I would be so wrong.

* * *

_I have never felt so angry in my life. The absolute fury is rolling off of my in waves; this is all Mephiles' fault. He caused all of this, the world becoming nothing but a fire pit; the creature Iblis attacking and killing everyone, everything is his fault. I lost my best friend because of him, oh how I miss the color lavender and the sound of her voice. To think I used to like fire before she died._

_Sitting up, I groan and grab my head, this headache hurts so bad, I feel like I'm going to vomit or pass out. I look up at Mephiles with a cold glare, but he pays no mind to it. I can hear him laughing, that deep throaty laugh, it sends chills down my spine._

"_What do you want? Come here to gloat I bet," I mutter and spit in his direction. He rolls his eyes and kneels, looking at me with the same mischievous expression he's always had. He opens his hand and my eyes widen dramatically. My sanity, my last hope, my only power, it's in his hands._

"_Insanity is a beautiful thing." Mephiles chuckles and I try not to swipe it from his hands. With a sudden burst of energy, I rise to my feet. I am beyond angry now; I cannot feel anything but pure hatred towards him._

"_You think this is beautiful. I have lost everything because of it! I have to rely on my instability to survive. I have to survive on a bottle to do the simplest tasks. This is your entire fault,"_

"_Calm down Silver, I didn't do anything-"_

"_YOU DID THIS TO ME. I LOST MY MOTHER; __**YOU **__SAID YOU COULD MAKE IT ALL BETTER! __**YOU **__SAID NOT TO WORRY ABOUT A THING, THAT __**YOU **__WOULD __**TAKE CARE OF IT!**__" I'm screaming at him, my fists are balled at my sides, shaking like I have never felt before. I need that bottle; I need it right now before I do something I will regret._

"_Your hands are glowing again..."_

_I can't take it anymore; I swipe the bottle from his hands and break it open. He gives me a slightly surprised look, but it melts into satisfactory. Great, there are three left. Three blue and white pills, large and worth my while. I take them all and swallow quickly, my throat burning from the sudden intake. I cough and punch my chest lightly, easing the pain for just a second. My hands have stopped their bluish glow and I am relieved. _

_My heart sinks though; I no longer have what I need most. Dropping to my knees, I stare at Mephiles' shoes, wondering what will happen to myself in all due time. I hear a sigh and I look up, my eyes damp, but I don't allow the tears to fall. He holds out his hand and I gladly take it._

_Mephiles clasps both his hands on mine and I feel something being placed in my waiting palm. When he removed them I look down to see a fresh bottle, filled to the brim with pills of a variety of colors and sizes. I smile slightly and turn my attention to him; he pulls something shiny and purple from his quills. It's a jewel of some sort, and I can feel power radiating off of it. _

"_Wh-What is that?" He has a certain glint in his eyes that I cannot place._

"_This is your ticket to freedom, take it and you'll soon find out why." I give a nod and he hands it to me._

_I turn to take me leave, jewel and bottle in hand, and I turn to give him a soft smile, something I haven't done in a long time. _

"_Happy birthday Silver."_

_As a walk off, I can't help the tear that falls out and my ears are now flat against my skull. _

_How can I hate someone that I depend on the most?_

**And that's a wrap. Sorry if this isn't my greatest.**


End file.
